The conventional self-unloading wagon, commonly known as a forage wagon, is a versatile material handling implement adaptable to a number of farming operations requiring the moving and distribution of crops or other material. Such wagons include a box-like structure having a material supporting bed mounted on a mobile frame. An apron assembly is arranged along the bed to engage the material in the box and move it either forwardly or rearwardly of the wagon for eventual discharge therefrom. Mounted across the front end of the wagon is a powered cross conveyor which receives material fed to it by the moving apron assembly and discharges the material through an opening in the side of the box.
As is the case with many pieces of farm equipment, the moving parts thereof present a potential danger to the careless operator. The rotating beaters and/or moving cross conveyor could potentially injure an operator if he were to reach into the forward opening of the box or somehow cause hands or clothing to become entangled in the cross conveyor. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide some type of safety stop apparatus adjacent the moving elements of the machine to provide a quick cutoff of power.
The invention to be described below is to such a safety device which readily prevents injury in the event that the operator places himself in a dangerous situation through carelessness or accident.